


Forbidden love

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Forbidden Love, M/M, Men Crying, Overprotective, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Seth and Finn are in love but can't be together because Finn's older brother (Sheamus ) does not like Seth so his trying by all means to keep them apart.Let's just say that Finn is 17 and Seth is 19 ..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this friends. I'm back now nomore exams will see them next semester..

Seth and Finn were laying on the blanket they were having a picnic on the outskirts of town it was in the middle of nowhere so they were looking into each other's eyes Seth reached out to cupp Finn's cheek, I love you he said kissing him softly Finn smiled into the kids I love you too.

It was really cool for my brother's and your friends to organise this Seth told him, Finn smiled and nodded .

I'm sorry love Finn said.

About what? Seth asked.

That we have to sneak out like this behind my brother's back, I just wish he could just let us be , you know get to see this side of you that I love so much, but his just so blinded by his hate for You and your brothers Finn sighed. Why can't we be happy .. he asked..

Seth smiled and kissed him again I promise this will end and im going to earn sheamus's trust baby I promise you Seth told him with a reassuring smile.

Finn smiled and they kissed Seth passionately Seth pulled him close and put his hand under Finn's shirt Finn moaned into the kiss fuck I want you so bad he moved to Finn's neck. Seth was fiddling with the belt of Finn's jeans as he was about to unbutton his jeans Finn spoke. 

Ba...by ... Let's... I.. can't Finn said between moans they broke the kiss in need of some air.

I'm sorry finn said taking Seth's hand and entertwaining their fingers he gave Seth an apologetic smile. 

Seth nooded and kissed him I understand you not ready and I want your first time to be special I want you to remember it being the best day of your life I want us to both enjoy it. he pulled Finn close and kissed him.

I am willing to wait baby for you I will wait.. Seth said kissing him lightly.

Ohhh! Sethie Finn hugged him tight that they ended up cuddling on the blanket, picnic forgotten that moment was about them.


	2. His my brother, but I love him.

Yeah! Man that's very funny you know if only you could convince mom to let you change your course that would be great but then again it's mom she won't even try to listen man she chuckled as he told his brother Dean who was thinking of changing his engineering course at MIT .  
Dude I will just have to try I mean I don't even think that I am cut out for this shit , he looked to Roman who was glued to his phone .  
Ro! Are you there.. Dean asked.  
Yeah! Man.  
Who are you texting Seth asked..  
Wait is it that boy Mustafa . Dean asked.  
No. Roman blushed.  
It is him you blush pink just hearing his name, fuck of you jerks isn't he like 18 and you like dinosaur years they laughed shut up I'm only 22 yeah ! Dinosaur. They continue to laugh walking home from the café. Roman looked to Dean yeah good luck with mom. Dean gave him a middle finger. And they stopped to look at what Seth was looking at, not now Seth let's just go home and you will text him from there Roman said.   
The hell bit man its a free country and you can look at him anytime you want Dean said.

What the fuck is your problem Seth...   
Seth just smirked at Sheamus.  
And that got Sheamus mad really mad. I'm talking to you Rollins Sheamus was now close to Seth and pushed him back.

Sheamus let's go Finn tried to call his brother but obviously it was falling on deaf ears. You stay back and out of this, 

Look man we don't want no trouble Roman tried to negotiate with him. But was too late because punches where flying in the air.

Finn was now screaming and crying for his brother to stop. Seth tackled Sheamus to the ground and landed few of his own it did not last long because sheamus's best friend was there to help stop the fight Cesaro held on to Sheamus while Seth was looking at Finn who was in the passenger side of his brothers car crying. He mouthed I will text you later to Finn who just nooded thank goodness Sheamus did not see that. 

His my brother you stay away from him you hear me, you just want one thing and then you going to leave him like used tissue.  
Shut the fuck up you SON OF A BITCH Seth was now yealling I love your brother and I will never hurt him.

Stay away from my brother Rollins I'm warning you. Sheamus said frowning.

What you gonna do lock him up in a tower Seth asked clearly his getting furious.

Just stay away Rollins. Sheamus said as he got in the car and drove off. Finn was looking forward with tears down his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

When they arrived home Finn walked inside mad as hell honey are you ok his mom asked he justice broke down honey ! She called why don't you ask your son pointed at Sheamus.

She looked at him expecting answers.  
It's nothing ma!

Ohh!! Finn laughed it's nothing when you attaked Seth do no reason Finn was now shouting. I hate you I wish I was never born and ran upstairs to his room locked the door and got under the covers and took out his secret cellphone in its hiding place he found a text message from seth.

I love you I don't care what your brother says I'm going to marry you.

Finn smiled and texted back.

I love you too and I would be honored to be your husband. Sent... 

He put his phone back and slept with a smile on his face m


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back..

Thanks Shea Finn bounced off the house to Bayley's car.

So he bought it she asked.

Yes he thinks I'm going to spend the day at your cousin Natalia's house on the other side of town. 

You can thank my cousin Nattie for booking the motel for you guys since we too young to do it ourselves.

So you guys are finally going to do it. She asked with glee.

I don't know he said.

I just don't want him to forget about me you know when he leaves for college Finn said with a sigh.

Babes Seth loves and he will wait for you I mean he didn't leave Tampa because he wants you guys to be close to each other. So you have nothing to worry about. Hayley told him.

Thanks bay your the best friend ever.

Now go see your man.

Finn hopped of Bayley's car and rushed to Seth he threw his arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Somebody missed me.

Well he whispered to Seth I'm ready.

Seth smiled are you sure.

Finn nodded and smiled.

Ohk let's go this place is an hour away.

They climbed on the car and left the whole drive Seth held Finn's hand and kept kissing it.

 

We here Finn don't know when he fell asleep, Seth helped him out of the car.

They met Nattie who gave them the keys and left after giving them a hug.

 

Wow it's nice Finn said.

Seth moved closer and held Finn's head in his hands, he kissed his lips and started to kiss his neck.

Finn his his face in Seth's chest, Seth took his shirt off and rubbed Finn's nipples and sucked on them. He pulled Finn in the bed so that he was on too and started to kiss his again, Finn moaned.

Seth smiled and kissed him again this time slipping his toungue in Finn gave him access he bit his toungue and fiddled with Finn's belt to took it off and rubbed Finn's member inside his boxers.

Finn got lost in the feeling.

Seth took his time taking his boxers off he looked at Finn and smiled I guess I should get naked too he said looking into Finn's eyes.

 

Finn nodded he Did not trust himself to speak.

Seth was naked he got ontop of Finn and their members started to rub together it was a feeling Finn has never felt before.

Seth was hard he took Finn's hand and put it on his member touch it he said his voice hash with arousal.

Finn did so and blushed.

Don't be shy it belongs to you he whispered kissing Finn passionately.

Seth started to put his finger on Finn's entrance when Finn spoke Seth wait.

MMM!! Seth Mumbled.

Wait he said sitting up. I'm sorry I can't do this he said covering his face with his hands. I'm sorry I just can't I thought I was ready but I don't think I am, I'm sorry Seth I wanted to do it so bad and now you going back to college and you going to met those college guys and forget about me.

Hei! U mean it when I said I love you and if you're not ready I will wait for you. He said kissing Finn.

We can do other things. He smiled at Finn and told him to lie down, Finn did as he was told and Seth looked at him and bit his lip he knew that drives Finn crazy .

He got his head between Finn's legs and started to take his member in to his mouth and and down his throat Finn cursed fuck..

Seth was doing things to him he never felt this way before he shoot his Dead's down Seth's throat he swallowed it all.

He moved up and kissed Finn .

Finn chuckled that was gross. But you love me of course I do they stayed like that for a while until it was time to take a bath and go go home.

 

After they took a shower and got ready to go Finn called Nattie so she could return the keys.

Thanks again Nattie you will get the first invite to the wedding she chuckled.

 

They were in the car when Finn broke the silence I'm sorry Seth with tears in his eyes.

Seth looked at him hey you don't have to prove your love to me by having sex with me I love you and I will wait for as long as your not ready I will wait.

 

Now I don't want you to doubt yourself your my boyfriend and I love you forever and always remember that I said that when I asked you to be mine.

Finn blushed yes I remember that.

Your very patient with me Finn said.

It's because I'm in love with you Seth kissed his forehead.

Finn got if the car to go into Bayley's. And Seth went home.

 

So did you do .. how was it.. and how big is he...

Bayley bombasted him with questions as soon as he entered the car.

Oh! I could not go through with it he said. And his really big.

What!!! She asked.

Yeah! Finn said shyly.

Why not she asked.

I thought about what you said I don't have to pressure myself. If he loves me he will wait for me.

Come here she gave him a hug. Now let's get you home so you can dream about your man.

They laughed. And drove off m


	4. Chapter 4

STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER ROLLINS SHEAMUS was yelling at Seth who was being restraint by his brothers.

LET ME GO DEAN SETH WAS FURIOUS.

WHAT YOU GOING TO DO LOCK HIM UP IN THE HOUSE SETH WAS YELLING AT SHEAMUS. YOU CAN'T STOP SHEAMUS I LOVE HIM AND YOU JUAT GONNA HAVE TO LEARN TO LIVE WOTH THA.

IM WARNING YOU ROLLINS STAY AWAY FROM FINN IF YOU KNOW WHAY IA GOOD FOR YOU.

IN THE NEXT MINUTES PUNCHES WERE FLYING EVERYWHERE .  
Seth had a bloody nose and mouth.  
Roman was holding him back wherelse Sheamus had a broken nose from Seth's punch.

 

YOU CANT STOP LOVE SHEAMUS SETU WAS NIW SCREAMING AS ROMAN AND DEAN WHERE PULLING HIM BACK.

Cesaro pulled Sheamus into the car and drove off.  
Shit Sheamus cursed banging the dashboard.

Why is Finn doing this. Why would he date Rollins he knows how I feel about him and his brother.

But Rollins really loves Finn have you ever thought about that Cesaro told him.

What you mean man Sheamus asked.whos side are you on .

I'm in the side of love I mean if anyone tried to break me and shinske up I would fight for us to prove how much I love. Because in the end love wins.

You need to seat down with Finn and find out how he feels about Seth you know support him the choice is the more you try to break them the more they going to continue seeing each other.

Sheamus just chuckled I don't want him to get hurt you know I want him to focus on his studies.

I know Rollins he broke many hearts back in high school I don't want my brother to be his next victim.

I know that but Maybe Seth loves Finn. Cesaro told him.

 

 

 

 

 

Seth pulled Finn by his waist and kissed him hard on the lips, I missed you you baby.

I missed you too love Finn said standing on his toes with his hands behind Seth's neck.

He ran his hands over Seth's lips I'm sorry about this.

It's ohk babe I love you that's all that matters.

Im not gonna hurt you Finn I can promise you that Finn put his head on Seth's chest and whispered I love you too.

Seth Finn called.

MMM! Seth answered.

Are we ever going to be free. Finn asked crying.

Baby I will fight for you now and always I want your brother to see that I'm different when I'm with you that you changed and he has nothing to worry about I love you pumpkin.

Finn sniffed I knew how you were wen we started dating I knew what I was getting myself into so my brother needs to chill we know what we are doing right he asked Seth who kissed his forehead.

I love you Finn no distance can separate us.

I love you too.


End file.
